


KPOP Hard Stan Discord Server (18+ only)

by bluekatt24



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, GOT7, K-pop, Monsta X (Band), NCT (Band), Stray Kids (Band), VIXX
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:08:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25542616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluekatt24/pseuds/bluekatt24
Kudos: 1





	KPOP Hard Stan Discord Server (18+ only)

Hey everyone I’ve made a discord server for KPOP Hard Stans (soft stans welcome too) it’s for people 18+ only. The purpose of this server is so we can freely talk about and discuss our idols and if we wanna got nsfw we can. I have channels for everything but you can not access the nsfw channels if you can not prove to me that you are 18+ My friend and I created this server because we can’t freely discuss on other discord servers our hard stand thoughts freely because there are minors. We can talk on tumblr but I don’t wanna unknowingly be chatting with someone under 18 about their sexual fantasies it’s weird and not appropriate and def not legal. If you are interested in joining or have questions please DM me on tumblr at [@bluexlily24](https://bluexlily24.tumblr.com/ask) in my ask box or messenger


End file.
